seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 4
Fea was hit by the beam, and was frozen on the spot. She couldn't move an inch, at all, no matter how hard she pushed herself. She saw the enemy, turn around, and run. Fea was stuck in her spot, and felt like a complete idiot. - Roshu was sitting in his chair, and was preparing his grand speech. Over looking the deck, he could see his soldiers burning the village down, and he was impressed. These men worked hard, and tireless for him. Helped with the collars on their necks, and if they don't comply, boom. Every order they refuse, boom. If Roshu was in a bad mood, boom. In fact, it would go boom with Roshu didn't tell it not too. Sometimes, he would... 'Forget', and the palace would be so bloody. He would have to thank the scientist who built this again. Another trip to the cemetery, for the idiot who offed himself for 'Cruel' uses of technology. He should be glad Roshu didn't put his family in execution for that. Nope. Made his elder son a soldier, the wife a maid, and the little children to working in his palace as well. For their entire lives. Roshu was too kind sometimes. He heard the door being opened, and in walked in, was a female servant of his. A young girl, of 17, blonde, wearing a sexy, revealing maid outfit, and with big jugs. Roshu would have his men go to every island they conquer, and have them bring back the best looking women. This one, was the cream of the crop. She looked so sad, and held her collar. Roshu didn't like his maids looking sad. He wanted them happy. They were, in his presence. For Roshu was not only a king, but an honest man. "Smile right now Bitch, or I'll blow your head across the room." She look frightened, but tried to smile, and Roshu liked it. He pointed at her, and gave a grin. "Dance for me." She looked like she wanted to die, but, she raised her hands, and did a seductive snake charmer dance. Roshu, feeling great, popped a cigar, and lit it. He smoked the cigar, and then leaned over, putting it out by jabbing it in the woman's thighs. She looked pained, and started to cry, with caused Roshu to get pissed. He kicked her in the leg, causing her to fall, and Roshu to get up, and slap her across the face. "SMILE! WOMEN SMILE, AND LOOK PRETTY! THAT'S YOUR JOB, AS A MAID, AND A WOMEN! NOW DANCE! IF I STAB YOU, YOU WILL THANK ME! IF I SHOOT YOU, YOU WILL PRAISE ME! IF I KILL YOU, YOU WILL OFFER A PRAYER TO GOD THANKING ME! GOT IT! YES, OR NO?!" She was crying, having tears over her face, but mustered her words. "Y...yes sir." Roshu, smiling again, sat back down, and lit the cigar again. "Dance." The women got up, doing the dance over again, and Roshu smiled, looking at it. Excellent. Being king, was good. - Tack, Malk, Rangton, and Zozo saw a strange sight. A bear. A giant bear, that hiked. Rangton, looking at it, looked to the others. "Bow. Trust me, I heard the last people who didn't, were mauled. Just bow, and he'll leave us alone." Tack, Malk, Rangton, and Zozo bowed to the hiking bear, and the hiking bear nodded back. The guys went walking, and a man came from the snow. He saw the bear, and bowed with the bear bowing back. The man, looking at the group, pointed his spear at them. "Who are you?" Tack, being Tack as ever. "Pirates." - Fea, was finally able to move. First thing she did? She ran at the person who stopped her. She saw the person running, and she gained on them. The person turned around, and pointed their hand at Fea, making a weird hand gesture. "NORO NORO BEAM!" Fea, jumped in the air, and hit the person in the face, knocking them, and having Fea on top of them. She ripped off the helmet and goggles, and she saw what was underneath it. A young women, her age, with black hair a pretty face, and freaking out. "LET ME GO!" "No." "WHY?!" "You have to be punished. ... Not gay." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Freezing Health Arc